warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision
200px |author=Kate CaryRevealed on Kate's blog |cover artist=Owen RichardsonRevealed on HarperCollins.com |editions=Hardcover, eBook, Library, Paperback |publish date=3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com |isbn=ISBN 9780062291479 |preceded = Path of Stars |followed = Cloudstar's Journey |summary=In the earliest days of the warrior Clans, a young WindClan cat named Moth Flight is plagued by strange visions of the future—and soon, she will be called on a journey that will change the shape of the Clans forever. }} ''Moth Flight's VisionRevealed on Kate's Facebook is the eighth book in the Super Edition arc,Revealed on Kate's blog of which Moth Flight is featured on the cover.Revealed on Kate's blog It will be about the first ever medicine cat, and "How The Leaders Got Their Nine Lives".Revealed on Kate's blog The Bookjacket The Blurb :''At the dawn of the Clans, destiny calls. :The five warrior Clans are newly formed, and the forest is at peace—but much remains uncertain, and in WindClan, one young cat struggles to find her place. Moth Flight is troubled by visions of strange spirit cats that seem to call her toward the high stones in the distance . . . and by the rest of her Clan, who all still see her as a foolish kit with her head in the clouds. :When Moth Flight's distraction nearly causes a terrible accident, she is compelled to go on a journey that will reveal the truth of her dreams—and her own destiny. Moth Flight's path is one that no cat could have predicted, and it will determine the fate of all the Clans for generations to come. The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary :Moth Flight is asleep. She is dreaming of a terrible battle in which only a few cats are fighting, a dark tabby and a black and white cat. She watches as a she-cat with blue-gray fur dies from a terrible wound. Moth Flight wonders why no cat is helping her, although a cat with fiery ginger fur watches over the blue-gray cat. The she-cat that was dead then rises, to her amazement. The other cats do not seem fazed in the slightest by this miracle, although slightly relieved. Moth Flight has just dreamt about a leader dying then coming back to life. She then sees a big green moth head towards the Highstones, and has an urge to follow it. :Moth Flight awakens to her brother wondering why she is sleeping. He says that only old cats sleep, like how Rocky sleeps in the afternoon. Rocky talks about how she could learn lots from him. Moth Flight is talking about how nice the newleaf sun feels so warm. Suddenly, she realizes that Slate's kits (Black Ear, Silver Stripe and White Tail) are missing from the hollow. Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle search the camp thoroughly and Rocky states he has seen them playing outside camp near the RiverClan border. Moth Flight wonders how he could let them out alone. Rocky retorts that watching Slate's kits was Moth Flight's job and he thought she let them play there. Moth Flight goes with Willow Tail and Spotted Fur go to retrieve Slate's kits. Much to their relief, they end up finding the kits, who had been wandering on the moor. They spot Sliver Stripe stuck in a rabbit burrow, and see that Black Ear and White Tail are fretting on how they can rescue their sister. Willow Tail and Spotted Fur dig the hole wider to adjust to Moth Flight's body shape, believing that letting her squirm through the hole to rescue the kit is the better idea. Once inside, Moth Flight grabs Silver Stripe and hauls her up to the moor ground, saving her life, During Silver Stripe's rescue, Moth Flight spots a waxy plant that seems to be some sort of water plant. Intrigued, she picks the plant and brings it up along with Silver Stripe. Willow Tail is annoyed at Moth Flight, asking her what she needs the plant for. Moth Flight tells her she wants to find out. Willow Tail tells her she can't bring it with her, as the kits are too young to walk back to camp and they need to be carried. Moth Flight, dismayed at the thought of leaving the plant behind, asks if Spotted Fur will carry one of the kits on his back, and Black Ear agrees that he can ride there. Willow Tail snorts and asks if she thinks Black Ear would have enough strength to hold on. Moth Flight reluctantly agrees to leave the plant behind so she can later return and retrieve it. Willow Tail asks her why she cares about plants and when Moth Flight calls it interesting, Willow Tail tells her cats shouldn't hunt plants. Spotted Fur tells her that cats are all different, and without that life would be dull. : :The cats set off towards camp when Willow Tail hears something, and slows down, causing Moth Flight to get worried. Then she scents a SkyClan tom. As the group investigates closer, they find it is Red Claw, whom Moth Flight recognizes from a Gathering. She is confused when she finds Willow Tail is hostile towards him and demands to know why he is on WindClan land. She looks at Spotted Fur, who replies with a shrug. Red Claw lazily tells them that he came to enjoy the sunshine. Willow Tail and Black Ear tell him that it is their land and that he shouldn't be there. Red Claw says he isn't hunting, so there shouldn't be an issue. Willow Tail tells him they don't want him to be on WindClan territory because he always brings trouble (she is probably refrencing to when he brought dogs to their camp when they were in Slash's Group). Moth Flight wonders if Willow Tail knows something about Red Claw that the Clan doesn't know and moves to protect the kits. Red Claw, eyes glittering, tells them they can't tell him what to do becuase they aren't the leaders of SkyClan or WindClan. Spotted Fur tells them it isn't worth fighting over, but if they need to they can ask Wind Runner what she thinks. Moth Flight wonders about what her mother would say because she is defensive over their territory. An annoyed Red Claw tells them he just saw a place to rest a few tail-lengths away from the border and he doesn't think Wind Runner would care. Spotted Fur repeats what he said about asking her. Spotted Fur tells him there is probably a sunny clearing in SkyClan territory. Red Claw laves the territory, and Silver Stripe asks who he was. Moth Flight calls him "just a SkyClan cat" so she won't worry the kits. Black Ear asks if SkyClan cats are bad, and Moth Flight, with a little bit of irritation, says that they aren't and they are just like them. She doesn't understand why there needs to be borders if they just make everyone suspicious. Willow Tail suggests they follow him and says they can't trust SkyClan cats. Moth Flight is angry at her because she said that in front of the kits, thinking there is enough gossip in camp about the other Clans. Spotted Fur suggests they get the kits back to Slate, and Moth Flight agrees, seeing as they are getting cold. Willow Tail said she didn't care when she had her plant and asks about what would happen if Red Claw stayed on their land. Moth Flight asks who cares and sets off towards camp, annoyed with the other she-cat. Spotted Fur is sure he would leave and they set off to camp. : :They arrive at camp and Slate is worried about the kit's safety. The kits run to her, and Silver Stripe tells her about being stuck in the rabbit hole. Slate gets more worried as her kits tell her about their experience. Spotted Flight reassures her that it was too small for badgers : Trivia *This book was initially called Mothflight's Vision by Kate on her blog.Revealed on Kate's blog The title has been typed as Moth Flight's Vision on all subsequent mentions.Revealed on Kate's Facebook.Revealed on Kate's blogRevealed on Kate's blog *Kate has stated that two BlogClan names were included in the first draft of Moth Flight's Vision - one starting with a S and one starting with an H; they were included because they belonged to loyal BlogClan members, and that they didn't overlap with other names in the storyline.Revealed on Kate's blog *This book takes place one or two moons after Path of Stars.Revealed on Kate's blog Publication List *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library Binding), 3 November 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (Paperback), 1 November 2016Revealed on Abovethetreeline.com See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Books Category:Moth Flight's Vision